Recurring L4D characters
This article is about the L4D characters that make appearances on Moments with Heavy. You may be looking for the article on the game. Francis :"*phew* Good thing I'm indestructible." :―Francis Francis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. He is a tough biker with tattoos covering his arms and neck. His tattoos identify him as a member of "Hell's Legion," a name possibly inspired by the real-world Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club. In official media, he can usually be seen wielding either the Pump Shotgun or the Auto Shotgun. Francis, along with Zoey and Louis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the downloadable campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. Nick and Francis bicker with each other a lot due to their brash natures, although Rochelle finds herself strangely attracted to him. Francis' facial features are portrayed by Taylor Knox and he is voiced by Vince Valenzuela. Role in Moments with Heavy Francis has appeared the most out of all the recurring L4D characters (just twice!). He is supposedly a troublemaker and a semi-antagonist, as he almost killed Blue Heavy, and sabotaged one of Red Heavy's bowls. His most common catch-phrase is "Woo! Bumper cars!" Near death experiences Francis has had just one near-death experience on the show. It was in Quest for the Ultimate Sandvich, when he almost killed Blue Heavy in a bumper car match, but Heavy rebounded and knocked him off the course and into an abyss. It is unknown what happened to him, but he was most likely hospitalized like Blue Heavy and Spy. Louis :"Well, it can only get better, right?" :―Louis Louis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. His original concept was an assistant manager at a local retail electronics chain store, but in the game he is a Junior Systems Analyst at “Franklin Brothers” in the IT department located in Philadelphia PA, until the second day after the first infection. In official media, he is usually seen wielding a Submachine Gun or dual Pistols. Louis, along with Zoey and Francis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. In The Sacrifice comic, Louis damaged his legs after a Witch attempted to drag him into a yacht full of other Witches and is unable to stand on his own. Due to this he mans a Heavy Machine Gun during the campaign's finale. Also in The Sacrifice comic, Louis was bitten by an Infected individual on the arm hard enough to draw blood prior to meeting the other Survivors. However he remains uninfected and although the virus may be spread by saliva, exhalation droplets or body fluids, Louis was either immune or a carrier. Subsequently it is revealed in The Sacrifice comic that Louis is indeed a Carrier who is capable of infecting people who do not possess a natural resistance to the the infection. Louis' facial features are portrayed by Sean Bennett and he is voiced by Earl Alexander. Role in Moments with Heavy He, alongside Ellis, has only made one appearance on the show. In that appearance, he has an irrationally wild craving for pain pills, even going far enough to set off the car alarm when they are thrown out the window. Near death experiences He has had apparently 3 near-death experiences, each in Heavy Goes Bowling: #When he follows the pain pills out the window, he sets off a car alarm which attracts a horde of zombies who begin devouring him. #Upon retreating back into the alley, bloodied, he gets hit by a pin, and flies back at the alarm, which attracts more zombies who devour him further. #When security is called upon the Fat Nerd, he is thrown out the window and sets off the car alarm for the 3rd time, which most likely led to more zombies devouring the two of them. Ellis :"Kill all sons of bitches, that's my official instructions." :―Ellis Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He is the youngest and most socially immature, also the only recurring character from Left 4 Dead 2. A junior mechanic by trade in the city of Savannah, he presents himself as a goofy, beer-loving country guy with an artless and naive world view. According to Chet of Valve, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and being able to kill a lot of zombies, occasionally doing both at the same time, like in the "Dark Carnival" finale. Personality-wise Ellis is open, friendly, inclusive and highly (even unrealistically) optimistic. In common with most young men, he is a risk taker and believes himself to be indestructible. He is also easily distracted, often breaking into rants about things that have nothing to do with the current situation, far-fetched stories about his friend Keith and indulging in a flight of fantasy about marrying Zoey and taking her off on a cross-country road trip: all at the most inconvenient of times. Ellis' facial features are portrayed by Jesy McKinney and he is voiced by Eric Ladin. Role in Moments with Heavy Ellis is one of the good guys that helps Blue Heavy when he is consumed by the vortex between realism and L4D2, giving him a teddy bear. Near death experiences Ellis was knocked off an edge, and he would've likely fallen to his death if a horse hadn't provided a landing. Ellis is hit by Blue Heavy all the way across the room, and also gets a car and train tossed at him. When he frees Heavy from a ceiling light, the horse charges a trail of fire and explodes the light, and it is unknown how he survived at the end of the episode. He was also shot to death by Ezio Auditore (the word 'FATALITY' was even shown on-screen), but he still survived.